<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nervous Tingles by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880371">Nervous Tingles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Bill One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Emmys, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, anxious sex, emmy awards, enby, non-binary, vibrating butt plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is anxious about attending the Emmy’s, so his non-binary lover, Quinn, suggests that he wear a vibrating butt plug as a distraction during the ceremony while they control the remote.</p>
<p>A gift for phantomofthegallifreyanopera &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hader/Original Non-binary Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Bill One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nervous Tingles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies to anyone subscribing to my work, I decided to repost the Kinky Bill one shots because I realized it would be better to do so as a series, so I’m sorry if you’re getting notifications for things you’ve already read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Pulling a black suspender over one broad shoulder, Bill examined himself in the circular mirror, checking his teeth and running a large hand over his deep chestnut hair. Frowning slightly at his hairline, Bill ticked his bow tie into place when Quinn’s face appeared beside him in the mirror, their chin resting on his shoulder as they wrapped their arms around his waist from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Dapper fellow,” Quinn smiled, brushing a kiss against Bill’s sharp jawline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Turning to Quinn, Bill’s eyes opened so wide they were almost the same size. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am so nervous.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quinn knew it helped Bill to say the words out loud sometimes. “I know, honey.” They cupped his face, rubbing a thumb over one prominent cheekbone. “But I’ll be right there. And it’s gonna be great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Taking him by the hands, Bill nodded slightly. “Thanks. I’m just…” he puffed out his cheeks and let out a long breath, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Rubbing one of Bill’s firm arms over his crisp white shirt sleeve, Quinn smiled at him sadly. Then, an idea occurred to them and they crooked an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey Bill?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Tipping his head down, Bill opened his eyes, already looking weary. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Would you like a...distraction? While we’re there?” Quinn smiled at him deviously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> please,” nodding, Bill ran his hands over his face. “Anything so that I’m not focusing on the reporters, and the people, and the award, and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quinn took him by the shoulders. “Bill, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come on,” and hooking one finger under a suspender, they led him to the bedroom, reaching under the bed and extracting a small box. “I picked this up earlier this week.” Unpacking it, Quinn held up a small, irregularly shaped black rubber object.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Squinting, Bill tilted his head. “What is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“A vibrating butt plug,” Quinn grinned. “It’s controlled via remote.” Bill stepped forward and took it from Quinn’s hand, examining and squeezing it gently. “I want you to wear it, Bill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Flicking his eyes up to Quinn, Bill gave a half chuckle. “Wait, what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quinn ran a tongue over their teeth, making their eyebrows dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Shaking his head, Bill licked his lips in that slow, concentrated way that drove Quinn mad. “So you’re saying you want me to wear a vibrating butt plug </span>
  <em>
    <span>To. The. Emmy’s?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Giggling, Bill’s body curved over and his face scrunched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Crossing their arms, Quinn nodded. “Yeah, I am. And I get the remote.” Straightening up, Bill met Quinn’s emerald eyes and saw they were serious. Something about that piercing gaze, the commanding glare that Bill had seen so many times hovering above him in the bedroom in his weakest moments, melted his resolve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Okay…” Bill clenched the device firmly in his hand. “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Biting their lip, Quinn traced a finger over his stubbled jaw. “Good.” Walking over to rifle through the bedside drawer, they retrieved a tube of lube and tossed it to Bill. “Go put it in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Bill disappeared to the bathroom and emerged a couple of minutes later, smoothing down the front of his shirt. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Holding up the remote, Quinn smirked. “Should we give it a test drive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, go ahead.” The limo was due to pick them up any minute, and Bill figured he should know what he was getting himself into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Quinn pressed down briefly. “This is the lowest setting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark eyebrows shooting up his forehead and muscles tensing, Bill blinked rapidly and smiled. “Alright, that’s...that’s...okay then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this,” Quinn watched closely as his finger hovered over the button. “Is the highest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Body folding, Bill stumbled, arm scrambling for purchase on their dresser to steady himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gasped, managing to stay upright. “That’s…” he took a shuddering breath. “Intense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinn grinned. Just then Bill’s phone rang, announcing that the limo had arrived. Pulling on his suit jacket and taking one last look in the mirror, Bill took Quinn by the hand and they walked out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of the limo, Quinn noticed Bill’s hands beginning to crawl over one another. Reaching into their pocket, they pressed the lowest setting. They’d been careful to memorize which buttons were which, not wanting to accidentally send Bill over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark blue eyes falling closed, Bill hummed appreciatively, hands coming to rest on his thighs. Quinn spent the rest of the ride delicately pulsing him on and off, until they pulled up outside of the venue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Camera lights flashed and voices called to Bill as they stepped out of the car. Quinn kindly kept their hand away from the remote as they posed for pictures on the red carpet, though they smiled secretly to themselves at the idea of a picture of Bill with his eye twitching helplessly, doubled over in ecstasy, in some celebrity rag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greeting Alec and the rest of the cast, everyone was dressed to the nines as they took their seats in the audience. As they waited for the show to proceed, Quinn reached over to scratch under Bill’s chin, giving him a quick kiss as the lights came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the second envelope was opened, Quinn began to fiddle with the dial, starting low, Bill tensing a bit beside him, perhaps breathing a little heavier, but maintaining his composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, when two presenters were attempting to do a comedy bit that was falling flat, Quinn turned it up to the second setting. Bill gripped his thick thighs, clenching his jaw and trying to focus hard on the seat in front of him. The vibrations, the pressure, felt exquisite against his prostate and the way it radiated up through the base of his cock was making him hard against the confines of his Christian Dior slacks. Half of him wanted to say fuck it, drag Quinn away somewhere and tear into one another until nominations and ceremonies and awards were the furthest thing from his mind. But he dug his nails in and tried to focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning it off, Quinn held back until some young pop star was performing a loud musical number. Then, without warning, they flicked on the highest setting. Doubling over, Bill snatched at Quinn’s thigh, clamping a hand over his own mouth and managing to make his surprised gasp look like a cough. Rocking helplessly in his chair a little, Alec leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Hey man, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to him, Bill blinked and swallowed. “Yeah...yeah, just nervous.” He managed to force a smile. Facing Quinn, Bill tapped their thigh frantically, shaking his head, his expression approaching something near anguish. Hand in their pocket, Quinn turned the butt plug off and Bill relaxed back in his chair, chest heaving. Quinn bit their lip, chuckling to themselves as the performance continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time. Holding the envelope, the announcer peeled it open. “And the winner for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series is: Bill Hader!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resounding applause rocked the hall and Quinn grabbed Bill’s face in both hands, pressing a kiss to his light pink lips. “Get up there, beautiful.” They beamed, stroking his smiling face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening his jacket, Bill hugged Alec and made his way to the stage. Quinn was careful to keep their hand out of their pocket during his speech. As exhilarating as the idea of making Bill cum in front of a crowd of people was, cameras rolling and a scandalized audience watching at home, they were more merciful than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After nervously delivering a few words, Bill made his way back to his seat and Quinn pressed a kiss to his temple, bringing their lips to his ear. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so damn proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning broadly, Bill set the award by his feet and the rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Quinn tantalized him here and there, ramping him up between the first two settings for increasingly longer periods of time until Bill was chewing on his lip and breathing hard, holding tight to Quinn’s hand as he fought to keep his eyes open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things drew to a close and as the crowd applauded, Bill leaned in conspiratorially. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lifting Quinn by the arm, Bill hastily shook Alec’s hand, making his goodbyes. Alec looked mildly confused that Bill wasn’t sticking around to celebrate their victory, but didn’t question it. Guiding Quinn’s body in front of his own to hide the erection evident in his slacks, Bill strode up the aisle, making their way through the hall before the crowd could block their exit. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Bill called the limo, instructing the driver to meet them out front as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slew of photographers were still milling about outside, and Bill hugged Quinn from behind while they waited, trying to make it look like a cute, romantic pose, when in actuality his thick cock was pressed insistently against the crack of Quinn’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Bill spotted the limo and they scurried inside. “Where to, sir?” The driver asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just back home, please,” Bill responded. “Thank you.” Nodding, they pulled away and Bill hastily raised the partition..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neck snapping to look at Quinn, the look in Bill’s eyes was voracious as he grabbed them by the hair at the back of their scalp, dragging their mouth to his and kissing them deeply. It was as if Bill were trying to devour them, Quinn wrestled with his tongue, one hand working its way into his dark brown hair, the other on his chest before Bill shook his head, grabbed Quinn’s wrist and slid it down to the stiff column of his cock, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palming him through his slacks for a moment, Quinn undid them and reached inside, using their other hand to turn the butt plug onto its second setting while they began to stroke his thick cock, fingers teasing Bill’s sensitive head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moaning into Quinn’s mouth, Bill began to rock his hips into their palm. Breaking away for a moment, he leaned his forehead against Quinn’s. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suck me. Suck my cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Quinn nodded and instantly Bill pushed their head into his lap, Quinn managing to get their lips around his substantial cock and take him about halfway down. Slurping greedily, Quinn reached into their pocket and flicked the highest setting at the same time they sheathed him entirely in their throat. Yelping, Bill’s hips rose bodily from the seat as he dug both hands into Quinn’s scalp, sitting down again only to begin shamelessly humping Quinn’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your mouth, Quinn, fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bill gasped, the stimulation from two directions overwhelming as Quinn bobbed speedily, spit dripping down his cock as Bill ground his heels into the floor, guiding their head in a frenzy, eyes scrunched tight, teeth grinding as he heard himself begin to whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Increasing speed and pressing their tongue against Bill’s sensitive flesh, Quinn could feel Bill’s cock starting to throb beneath their ministrations as he rammed into their throat. Clamping a hefty hand over his own mouth, Bill came with a muffled cry, fingers nearly ripping the hair from Quinn’s head as he thrashed vulnerably back and forth, body quaking as his cum shot hot and salty into Quinn’s willing throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing their head, Bill covered his face with both hands while Quinn emerged, turning off the butt plug and wiping their eyes before taking the time to put Bill away and zip up his slacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bill spoke between his fingers. “That was great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he lowered his hands, Quinn turned him to face them, tenderly pushing back his hair. “You deserve all the wonderful things, Bill.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>